


Пред Лицом Бесконечности

by Innocent_Mary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, M/M, Mind Games, Post-Movie(s), Whiskey & Scotch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocent_Mary/pseuds/Innocent_Mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони воплощает в жизнь предложение выпить. Локи предлагает кое-что взамен. Вселенная слишком велика, слишком непостижима, слишком пуста для каждого из них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пред Лицом Бесконечности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the face of infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403172) by [mikkey_bones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkey_bones/pseuds/mikkey_bones). 



Локи выглядел скромно без десятков слоев брони и кожи. Что смущало Тони, как если бы он был абсолютно нагим. И это несмотря на надетую им рубашку и легкие хлопковые брюки. Покорная поза, его голова была опущена, и Тони стоило всмотреться дважды, чтобы узнать того самого высокомерного человека - бога? - который так упрямо боролся с ними днями ранее.

\- Тук-тук, - произнес Старк, входя в комнату.

Локи медленно поднял взгляд. Его руки удерживало вместе какое-то сложное на вид устройство; серый металлический намордник чуть ли не полностью закрывал нижнюю часть лица. Его выражение лица было пустым.

\- Эй, - продолжил Тони, ставя бутылку виски на скамью рядом с Локи, - эта комната несколько вылощена, согласен? Возможно... к такому ты не привык. Хотя, полагаю, у тебя был шанс освоиться с таким родом вещей тогда, на Хелликарьере... - он слегка пожал плечами и подсел к Локи. - Так какого это: больше не чувствовать себя таким крутым, как раньше? Если представить, то это вполне унизительно для такого парня, как ты. У которого эго размером с... я не знаю... Манхеттен, который ты сравнял с землей вместе со своей армией. А может, даже больше.

Он нагнулся вниз, поместив один стакан на полу, у своих ног, держа второй в другой руке.

\- В любом случае, - задиристо продолжил он, - я также помню, что не дал тебе выпить в тот раз, ведь так?

С легкостью, отработанной долгой практикой, он открыл бутылку и наполнил напитком стакан.

\- Ну так вот, - он выставил стакан перед Локи, которому следовало поколебаться, прежде чем протянуть сомкнутые руки, неуклюже беря сосуд, отчего виски угрожающе заплескалось из стороны в сторону.

Тони улыбнулся, все так же глядя на Локи, и сказал:

\- Да, у тебя, верно, возникнут проблемы с этим, - он встал, не упустив момента, когда брюнет едва заметно вздрогнул. - Наклонись. Я разберусь, как эта штука работает.

После короткой паузы Локи одарил Тони мрачным, выразительным взглядом и наклонил голову, позволив волосам закрыть лицо. Тони отбросил оставшиеся локоны с затылка, открыв вид на "замок" намордника. Как Старк и подозревал, на нем находился ручной рычажок, в то время, как была возможность управлять им дистанционно. И пока на Локи были наручники, он был вне его досягаемости.

Тони осторожно нажал на кнопку, и устройство раскрылось, упав ему прямо в руки.

\- Что ж, это было просто, - прокомментировал он, сев обратно на скамью, и кладя намордник подальше от Локи.

\- Старк, - сказал Локи хриплым голосом. Вокруг его рта остались красные отметины, а губы были слегка потресканы.

Тони протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к ним, пока Локи сидел словно статуя, не переставая источать пронизывающий холод от одного своего вида. В то же время этот поступок был полон небывалой храбрости и свойственной Тони глупости.

\- Старк, - повторил тот.

\- Понимаешь, - сказал Тони, наливая в свой стакан виски, - я не знаю, как точны сведения, но у нас, на Земле, согласно мифологии, есть история о Локи, чей рот был зашит за вранье карликам. Это правда? - на этот раз он держал его рукой за подбородок и провел большим пальцем по нижней губе. - Похоже, что намордник причинял неудобства, но, признай, он был бы в сто раз лучше, чем нить и игла.

\- Старк, - повторил Локи, дернув подбородком подальше от руки гения.

\- Это мое имя, не извращай его, - отозвался Тони, прежде чем отпить из своего стакана.

Взгляд Локи сейчас мог испепелить любого.

\- Почему ты здесь? - спросил он. Его голос был ровным, но показался Старку раздражительным. Тот какое-то время гадал, давали ли Локи еду или воду все это время, и нуждался ли он в этом или нет.

\- Я обещал дать тебе выпить, - ответил он и взял стакан из рук пленника. Впрочем, тот не протестовал. - Я не настолько глуп, чтобы снять с тебя наручники, хотя сам не уверен, чего ты от меня ожидаешь.

Облизнув губы, Локи отвернулся. Его язык был темнее, краснее и влажнее, чем сухая и бледная кожа вокруг рта. Тони почти мог отметить заработавшие механизмы в его голове, поворачивающиеся винтики, как мысли возвращались на свои места.

\- Я мог бы помочь, - предположил он после минуты молчания, глядя на стакан. - Ты пробовал виски прежде, на Земле? Тор говорил мне, что такого у вас дома нет.

Как обычно, при упоминании его брата, Локи напрягся, повернувшись к Тони.

\- Ладно, - сказал он, гордо выпрямившись и подняв голову, - я попробую. И раз уж я разделю с тобой выпивку, в качестве гостеприимства, ты назовешь мне настоящую причину визита.

Его глаза, в которых смешались оттенки сразу трех цветов - зеленого, серого и голубого - уже начали изучать лицо Тони в попытке найти в нем правду, будто ответ был написан у него на лбу, ясный как день.

\- Вот и славно, - сказал Старк, подняв стакан и прикоснувшись его краем к нижней губе Локи. Он осторожно наклонил сосуд, позволив янтарной жидкости медленно влиться в рот пленнику, прежде чем опустить его снова. - Видишь? Я могу быть вежливым.

Кадык Локи заметно поднялся и опустился, когда тот глотнул.

\- Ты все видел, не так ли? Поэтому и пришел, - задумчиво сказал он.

Тони моргнул и инстинктивно проглотил остатки скотча.

\- Видел что? - спросил он, прикинувшись невинным. Локи мог все знать с самого начала. И все же было что-то...

Когда Локи встретился с ним глазами, Тони подумал, что увидел бесконечное количество звезд, и боль, и непохожесть во взгляде асгардца.

\- Вселенную, - ответил он с ноткой страха (а был ли это страх?), окрашивающей голос. - Другой мир.

Тони помнил звезды, он помнил корабль, он помнил резко оборвавшуюся связь с Пеппер и Джарвисом и полное одиночество космоса. Он помнил свое прерывающееся дыхание и растянувшуюся бесконечность перед глазами. Он помнил это состояние - между снижением и взлетом - и тошнотворное ожидание свободного падения.

\- Надо же... - произнес он.

Не говоря ни слова, Локи посмотрел на него; не говоря ни слова, Тони поднес стакан к его губам, дав отпить виски. Немного больше на этот раз.

\- Разве... - начал, было, он, но остановился. Затем снова нашел силы задать вопрос: - тебе не показалось это... - он отчаянно жестикулировал, не находя нужного слова. Огромным? Чужим? Непостижимым?

Слабая, мрачная улыбка на губах Локи стала ответом, полным тех же вещей, которые Тони перечислил в голове, той же пустоты и беззвучных просторов космоса.

\- Да, - ответил он, - я полагаю. Мне не были привычны подобные межпространственные путешествия, когда я прибыл сюда. Та вселенная, то место - оно отличается от Асгарда, и Мидгарда, и, - легкое колебание отразилось на его речи, - Йотунхейма. Такое ощущение, будто оно не похоже ни на одно другое. Такое...

Он вновь остановился, и Тони сам рискнул заполнить пробел подходящим прилагательным:

\- Пустое?

\- Мертвое.

Несмотря на то, что его глаза были устремлены в сторону Старка, во взгляде читались мысли о совершенно другом пространстве.

\- Быть может, это был Нифльхейм. Может, Хельхейм.

Тони раздумывал о бескрайних глубинах, которые, казалось, открыли охоту на его сны, даже когда тот, растянувшись, удовлетворенный, лежал подле дремавшей Пеппер. Края вечного тумана, земля мертвых...

\- Вероятно, что так, - сказал он, пальцами сжимая стакан. Он подлил себе больше алкоголя и затем, немного запоздало, увеличил порцию Локи.

\- Не для остальных, - подметил Локи и наклонился к Старку, приоткрыв рот. Тони тотчас поднес стакан, дав тому отпить еще; асгардец сделал большой глоток и жадно облизал остатки янтарной жидкости на губах. - Никто не поймет все то, что увидели твои глаза. Кто-то умудрился взглянуть сквозь портал, увидеть звезды и корабль, но никак не почувствовать. Ни твой Стив, ни твоя драгоценная Пеппер...

\- Не надо называть ее имя, - прошипел Тони, возможно, грубее, чем намеревался. Он судорожно сжал стакан Локи, отчего пара капель виски брызнула ему на руку. - Прошу. Не впутывай ее во все это.

Локи улыбнулся ему - той же самой улыбкой, которую он видел в Германии: сумасшедшей, она расплылась на его лице от уха до уха. Так и говорила: "Шах и мат".

\- Она не поймет тех снов, - сказал он. - Или кошмаров.

В один момент Тони опустил взгляд на свой стакан, и Локи, должно быть, двигается с ловкостью кошки, ведь стоило ему вновь поднять голову, как лицо бога было в чертовом дюйме от его собственного. Какая-то доля секунды, и их губы сомкнулись в пылком поцелуе. Локи плавно повернул голову в сторону, задевая губы Тони зубами, впуская язык в его рот, и в один момент позволив их носам соприкоснуться. В поцелуе чувствовался вкус виски, голода и взрывающихся звезд в глубинном космосе.

\- Черт, - выдохнул Старк в прямо в губы Локи и отстранился. Сердце бешено билось в груди. Он дышал тяжело, а его тело реагировало на все гораздо быстрее, чем в пятнадцать лет, когда он отрывался с Сьюзан в раздевалке. - Черт, - повторил он, осторожно опустив оба стакана на пол.

Локи внимательно наблюдал за его действиями, подобно коту, следящему за мышью.

\- Что-то не так, Старк?

"Да, черт возьми, что-то определенно не так", - подумал Тони. И даже голосом Фьюри.

Он шумно сглотнул и облизнулся.

\- Какого черта?.. - и ведь действительно, какого черта? - Ты же не пьян, правда? - пролепетал он. - В смысле, всего-то три глотка виски. Тор умеет пить как истинный профессионал, но и ты не в самой легкой весовой категории.

С очередным проблеском озорства в глазах Локи сорвал с губ гения сухой, жгучий поцелуй, в этот раз оттянув и прикусив нижнюю зубами. Тони позволил этому затянуться - секунд на тридцать как минимум - прежде чем прервать все на корню.

\- Э, нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, - затараторил он, вставая и пятясь назад. Сейчас его радовал тот факт, что он не забыл надеть браслеты от костюма; его радовал тот факт, что его брюки были сделаны из более грубого материала, в отличие от брюк Локи, которые не особо-то скрывали некоторые вещи. Дьявол, да они абсолютно ничего не скрывали! - Нет-нет-нет, - сказал он снова, махнув рукой во всеобщем жесте, значащим "прекращай". - Я пришел сюда не ради этого, Локи.

Последнему не нужно было отвечать, бросив многозначительный взгляд на вставшую плоть Тони, он приподнял бровь.

\- Нет, - сказал Тони твердо. - Я не... Господи, - он пробежал рукой по волосам, - я не для этого сюда пришел, - он повернулся в сторону двери, затем обернулся, задержав взгляд на бутылке виски.

\- Ты уверен? - спросил Локи. Он выглядел абсолютно невозмутимо, черт с ним, будто контролирует все происходящее. Даже будучи одетым в наручники и намордник, тихо сидя на скамье с опущенной головой. Ожидая чего-то. - Разве это не то, чего ты хотел? Кого-то, кто поймет твою точку зрения в самом верном, известном на обоим, смысле? Прикоснись, Энтони Старк - может, по словам Тора, ты и есть всеми известный Человек из Металла, но ведь ты так... мягок изнутри, - он усмехнулся, сверкая всеми зубами.

Тони открыл, было, рот для ответа, но тут же вдохнул и закрыл его. Верно, это было указано в резюме Щ.И.Т.а. Локи был богом Лжи и Озорства, да, да, да, и Серебряным языком его не за красивые глазки назвали. А, черт.

Он во многом сейчас преобладал, по крайней мере, он так думал. Быть может, так оно и есть.

\- Когда я целую тебя, ты не чувствуешь это? - спросил асгардец. - Пустоту? Бездну? - он облизнул свои губы, и Тони повторил за ним; настолько это гипнотизирует. Практически порнография какая-то. - Ваш ученый, Эрик Селвиг, рассказал мне кое-что весьма интригующее. Он сказал, что когда ты смотришь сквозь бездну...

\- ...она смотрит сквозь тебя, - бесцеремонно прервал его Тони. Он собрал в кулак все свое остроумие, пытаясь не смотреть на рот врага, где отметины, оставленные намордником, стали медленно исчезать. - Нитцше сказал это первым. Да, это круто и все такое, но я лишь хотел узнать, что случится с тобой, когда Тор вернет тебя обратно, в Асгард.

Как вдруг улыбка на лице Локи превратилась в оскал. А с ним появился и злобный взгляд.

\- Не меняй тему, Старк.

\- Слух о том, что ты окажешься прикованным внутренностями одного их своих сыновей, - беспечно продолжил Тони, - а затем боги повесят над твоей головой змею, чей яд будет капать тебе на лицо. Не это ли произойдет с тобой? Не скажу, что буду удивлен. Даже Тор не так полон надежд о твоем светлом будущем сейчас.

Локи вновь обнажил зубы.

\- Меня собираются судить, - сказал он холодно. - В месте, где ни твои угрозы, ни доказательства не будут иметь значение, - он выпрямился и приподнял подбородок.

Тони мрачно улыбнулся.

\- Что ж, это утешает, - произнес он. - Зная, что большие и плохие Мстители не будут идти за твоей спиной туда, откуда ты пришел, - он пересек комнату, сел рядом с Локи, чувствуя себя более комфортно после того, как одержал верх в разговоре, и поднял наполовину-полный стакан Локи. - Еще скотча?

Его несерьезность встретил взгляд, который мог свернуть горы, но через пару мгновений Локи согласился.

\- Пожалуйста, - сказал он ядовитым голосом.

\- Скажи, когда хватит, - попросил Тони, наклонив стакан.

Откинув назад голову, Локи прикрыл глаза, глотая напиток. Тони не двигался, пока стакан не опустел, и затем опустил его на пол, создав глухой лязг. Маленькая капля янтарного напитка заструилась со рта Локи вниз. И противореча собственному суждению, Тони протянул руку, стирая ее. Возможно, он слишком долго задержал ее у губ брюнета, потому что следующее, что он увидел, это Локи, мягко посасывающий его пальцы. Серебряный язык.

\- Черт, - чуть ли не крикнул Старк, пытаясь вырвать пальцы из чужого рта. Локи ухмыльнулся и двинулся вслед за ними, ближе к лицу Тони, пока их носы не коснулись.

\- Брось, Старк, - сказал Локи. Его дыхание, все еще горячее от скотча, задело губы гения, отчего тот нервно сглотнул. - Ты увидел бездну однажды и не желаешь увидеть ее снова?

"Да".

\- Нет, - сказал он, но не сдвинулся с места; если что, он только поддавался вперед.

Локи усмехнулся - Тони, скорее, чувствовал это, чем видел - и поцеловал его снова. И если в прошлый раз Тони был шокирован, сейчас шок сменился на что-то определенно иное. Губы бога казались льдом, парализующим холодом пустого космоса. От замыкающегося контакта между ними у него перехватило дыхание, и, когда Тони прикоснулся ладонью к щеке асгардца, его кожа была настолько лишена тепла, что казалась мертвой на ощупь.

"Словно вселенная", - подумал Тони.

Будто было все, и не было ничего. Словно оказаться подвешенным в холодном и пустом пространстве, подле далекой туманности, кажущейся такой близкой, что можно прикоснуться, и такой горячей, что можно обжечься.

Теперь чувствовался неясный привкус виски, который заставил Тони разорвать контакт.

\- Нет, - сказал он, тяжело дыша. Он дотронулся до своих губ пальцами - они были холодными. - Нет, мы не можем позволить этому случиться. Я не могу, - он резко встал, его руки тряслись. - Я дал тебе выпивку; я сдержал слово. Конец играм.

Локи следил за тем, как Тони возился с намордником, безо всякого выражения на лице.

\- Мы еще встретимся с тобой, Старк, - медленно произнес он. Его тонкие губы все еще были слегка припухлыми от поцелуя. Тони отвернулся. - Даю тебе слово.

\- Жду - не дождусь, - ответил тот грубо, но осторожно закрепив намордник. Он яро пытался отогнать мысли об отметинах, оставшихся на коже пленника, или как болезненно это могло быть, или как Фьюри и его жлобы-агенты умудрялись кормить его, если их вообще заботило это. И он пытался не думать о голоде, жажде и срочной, давящей, животной нужде в побеге. - Еще увидимся, - сказал он, беря принесенные два стакана и бутылку виски. - А может, и никогда.

Покинув комнату так быстро, как только он мог, Тони не мог лишиться чувства, словно он только что сбежал от неизбежного. И он даже не обернулся, хотя ощущал взгляд Локи на затылке. Локи видел абсолютно все, гораздо больше, чем видел Тони. Он знал.

Тони ускорил шаг, когда на его пути оставались лишь темные коридоры. Вызвал лифт на самый верхний этаж Башни Старка, назад к свету, назад к голубому небу и успокаивающим запаху и звукам шумного Манхеттена. Но пустота следовала за ним по пятам, давила со всех сторон. Даже когда тот достиг гостиной пентхауса, был встречен Пеппер, поговорил с Джарвисом, страх - поражающий, ледяной страх - овеял холодом губы гения и острым концом иглы прошелся вниз по затылку.

"Мы еще встретимся с тобой, Старк", - думал он. И за словами Локи таилось обещание вселенной.


End file.
